Pupcathlon
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's the 1ST ever Adventure bay Pupcathlon, A 6 part obstacle race based on each of the PAW Patrol pups' line of work. Elias & his friends compete against each other in a gruelling race to the finish. Who will come out on top?


**PUPCATHLON**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a bright & sunny Sunday morning. All around town there was a lot of excitement. There was a competition being set up for the older kids that attended Adventure Bay Elementary. The event was called the Pupcathlon. The Pupcathlon was a 6 part obstacle race that involved games based on the 6 main areas of work that the PAW Patrol focused on. Throughout the entire school week the event had been promoted & a sign-up sheet was set up for anyone in the upper school year groups who wished to participate. Alex Porter & his friends had asked if they could take part but Ryder told them that it would be too difficult for them as they would be at a disadvantage against the other kids. Ultimately only 6 kids signed up to participate: Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie & Ryder. Everyone in town convened at town hall for the event. It was scheduled to start at 10:00 that morning. All of the participants were required to be at town hall no later than 9:50 so that everything could be set up & ready in time. As 10:00 rolled around Mayor Goodway called for everybody's attention.

"Ladies & Gentleman, Boys & Girls. Welcome to the 1ST ever Adventure Bay Pupcathlon. Here's how it works: All of you will start here at the front of town hall. On my go you will follow the directions to each task set up around town. At each station 1 of the PAW Patrol pups will give you directions as to how to complete the task. Once you finish each task you will follow the directions to the next 1. After completing the final task you will run back here where the finish line is located. The 1ST person to cross the finish line wins the Pupcathlon & they will win this trophy & a voucher for a free meal at Mr Porter's restaurant. Is everyone clear with the rules?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes" said all the participants in unison.

"Alright then. If all of you would line up at the starting line we can begin" said Mayor Goodway.

All 6 participants lined up at the start line at the front of town hall. All of them waited for the signal to start.

"On your mark, get set, GO" said Mayor Goodway as she sounded an airhorn.

Being the daring boy he was Danny sped off like a bullet putting in in 1ST. Carlos was behind him in 2ND, Ryder was in 3RD, Katie was in 4TH, Ace was in 5TH & Elias was in last place although he was going at a light jogging pace so that he could conserve his energy throughout the competition. The rest of the town cheered them on as they set off. The 1ST station was set up at the section of Main Street outside Mr Porter's restaurant. It was based on Chase's line of work of being a police pup. As Danny arrived at the 1ST station Chase gave him directions for how to complete it.

"The rules for this station are simple. You have to navigate through a maze of traffic cones but you'll be blindfolded while doing it. You'll have to rely on your sense of touch to help you get through. Once you have made it to the end of the maze you can take off your blindfold & head to the next station. If I catch you cheating you'll be forced to start all over again" said Chase.

"OK sounds easy enough" said Danny.

"It won't be as easy as you think. Here's your blindfold. You can't enter the maze until you have it on" said Chase.

Danny put his blindfold on & started his journey through the maze. As everyone else arrived 1 at a time they were briefed on the rules & given blindfolds before they entered the maze. It quickly became evident that the maze was easier said than done. It took a fair bit of time for each of the participants to find the correct route through the maze. Carlos was the 1ST person to get through the maze putting him in front. Katie soon followed taking her to 2ND place. Ace soon finished the maze putting her in 3RD, Ryder was the 4TH person out of the maze, Danny was the 5TH person to finish leaving Elias still in last.

"Keep going Elias you're almost there" said Chase.

"Go Elias you can do it" said Angel from the sidelines.

"Man this is tricky. I hope I'm not too far behind" said Elias.

"You're nearly there. Don't give up" said Ella.

"Just a few more steps Elias" said Ethan.

Eventually Elias exited the maze & set off for the next station. As he did so he overtook Danny & left him in last.

"Great now I'm last. I shouldn't have used up so much energy so quickly" said Danny.

Everyone ran towards the pup park to complete the 2ND station. This station was based on Marshall's line of work of being a fire pup. Carlos was the 1ST to arrive & Marshall gave him the instructions.

"For this station you have to use a fake fire hose to put out fake fires. It's like a shooting range type game. Once you've put out all the fake fires you can continue on the next station.

"OK this should be easier than the traffic cone maze" said Carlos.

1 by 1 the others soon arrived & were given the same instructions. This station proved to be a lot easier than the maze. Ace was the 1ST to finish & took the lead. Danny managed to make a comeback & launched himself into 2ND place. Carlos soon followed behind dropping him to 3RD. Ryder soon completed the task & took 4TH place. Elias soon finished rising his position to 5TH leaving Katie in last.

"Keep going Katie you're almost there" said Marshall.

"I better hurry or I'm going to fall way too far behind" said Katie.

After a few more seconds Katie managed to complete the task & set off for the next station. During the run to the 3RD station Elias overtook Ryder swapping their positions with Elias now in 4TH & Ryder now in 5TH.

"Wow Elias you're doing really well. Keep going" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. See you at the next station" said Elias.

The 3RD station was located at the Lookout & was based off Rocky's line of work as a recycling pup. As Ace reached the 3RD station she was given the directions to complete the task.

"For this station you'll have a bin full of things you can recycle & things you can't. You have to sort everything into 2 separate bins. You have to place all the recyclable items in 1 bin & all the non-recyclable items in the other bin. Once you've done so you can go to the next station" said Rocky.

"OK that doesn't sound too hard. Let's get started" said Ace.

Everyone else soon arrived & began their attempts at the task. Katie was the 1ST to finish taking her from last to 1ST. Ace soon followed in 2ND, Danny finished the task 3RD, Elias was the 4TH to finish, Carlos was 5TH & Ryder was left in last.

"Keep going Ryder you're nearly there" said Rocky.

"OK just a few more pieces to go & then I'm done" said Ryder.

Ryder soon finished the task & headed off to the next station. During the run to the 4TH station Elias overtook Danny again putting Elias in 3RD & Danny in 4TH.

"Looks like we meet again Danny. See you at the next station" said Elias.

"Oh man how is he doing that? I can't give up now. We're only halfway through the course" said Danny.

The 4TH station was located at the sand box next to the lemonade stand & was based on Rubble's line of work of being a construction pup. Katie was the 1ST to arrive & she was briefed on the rules.

"For this station you must use building blocks of various shapes to build a 3D style puzzle. Once you've correctly solved the puzzle you can go to the next station" said Rubble.

"OK I better get started. I don't want to lose my lead" said Katie.

Soon the others arrived & were given instructions for the task. Ryder was the 1ST to finish putting him in the lead. Danny was the 2ND to finish, Elias followed in 3RD, Ace finished 4TH, Katie finished 5TH & Carlos was left in last.

"Keep going Carlos you're really close" said Rubble.

"This puzzle is harder than I was expecting" said Carlos.

Carlos eventually finished & headed off to the next station. During the run there Elias once again overtook Danny putting him in 2ND & Danny in 3RD.

"Hi Danny. Bye Danny" said Elias.

"Seriously again? How are you doing that?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just lucky or something" said Elias.

The 5TH station was located at the soccer field & was based on Skye's line of work as an air rescue pup. Ryder was the 1ST to arrive & was given directions.

"For this station you have to use a remote controlled plane & fly it through a series of rings in the air. You have to go through all of them in order or you'll have to start again. Once you've finished you can move on to the last station" said Skye.

"OK I'm almost there. Not much further to go now" said Ryder.

After everyone else had arrived & received instructions they began the task. Ryder kept his lead & headed off to the last station. Elias was behind him in 2ND, Katie followed in 3RD, Carlos was the next to finish putting him in 4TH, Danny finished in 5TH & Ace was left in last.

"Keep going Ace you only have a few more to go" said Skye.

"I think it's ironic that I'm currently in last & this is the kind of thing I'm experienced in" said Ace.

Eventually Ace finished & headed off to the final station. During the run there Elias overtook Ryder putting him in 1ST & leaving Ryder in 2ND.

"Yes I'm in the lead" said Elias.

"It's not over yet. I'm right behind you" said Ryder.

"Doesn't mean that you'll overtake me. We'll see who comes out on top" said Elias.

The final station was located at the bay & was based on Zuma's line of work as a water rescue pup. Elias was the 1ST to arrive & was given the directions for the final task.

"For this station you must use a paddle board to row out into the water & collect 5 flags at marker buoys scattered in the bay. Once you've collected all 5 flags & returned to the bay then you can run to the finish line" said Zuma.

"OK this shouldn't be too hard. Victory is just around the corner" said Elias.

The others arrived shortly afterwards & set out after the briefing of the rules. Elias finished 1ST, Ryder followed in 2ND, Katie was next to finish in 3RD, Carlos took 4TH, Danny came 5TH & Ace was left in last.

"Keep going Ace you're almost there" said Zuma.

"I don't think I'm going to win but I'm not giving up" said Ace.

After a few more seconds Ace finished the final task & ran off towards the finish line. During the final sprint Ryder started to catch up to Elias.

"Here I come Elias" said Ryder.

"Catch me if you can" said Elias.

Everyone in town was waiting by the finish line at town hall in anticipation. Elias & Ryder appeared neck & neck as they headed for the finish. Both of them crossed the finish line so close together that it appeared to be a tie. Katie ultimately finished the race in 3RD, Carlos ultimately finished in 4TH, Danny ultimately finished in 5TH & Ace ultimately finished last.

"So who won? Was it a tie?" asked Elias.

"Hold on I'll check" said Mayor Goodway as she checked with the filming crew for confirmation of the winner. After a few seconds she came back with the result.

"Well folks it appears that there were only a few milliseconds that separated Elias & Ryder. It truly was a photo finish. I can reveal that the winner of Adventure Bay's 1ST ever Pupcathlon is… ELIAS" said Mayor Goodway.

"I won? OH MY GOD I WON. YES" yelled Elias as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Good job Elias. That was amazing" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. I can't believe how close that was" said Elias.

"Yay Elias. You did it" said Angel as she ran over to Elias.

"I know. I can't believe I did it. I went from last to 1ST over the course of the entire race" said Elias as Angel jumped into his arms.

"Well done Elias. Both of us are so proud of you" said Ella.

"That was an amazing accomplishment. You should be really proud of yourself" said Ethan.

"Thanks guys. This is the best day I've had since we moved here" said Elias as he shared a hug with his parents.

"As the winner of the 1ST ever Pupcathlon I present to you the trophy for Pupcathlon champion & a voucher for a free meal at Mr Porter's restaurant" said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks Mayor. I think I shall use this voucher to throw a celebratory feast for everyone in town" said Elias.

The whole town cheered as everyone congratulated Elias on his victory. Later that day the feast was held. It was like a giant party. Aside from the food there were games & music. It was 1 of the biggest parties that Adventure bay had ever thrown. At 1 point Ryder called a toast.

"I'd like to call a toast. To Elias, the 1ST Pupcathlon champion" said Ryder.

"TO ELIAS" yelled the entire town.

The feast lasted until early evening. As Elias was settling down for bed that night he couldn't stop thinking about his victory at the Pupcathlon.

" _Today was a brilliant day. I can't believe I won the Pupcathlon. I've never won anything like this in my entire life. I really hope they make this an annual event. That would be so cool"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
